nanbakafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sound Manipulation
Sound Manipulation(健全な操り Kenzen'na Ayatsuri) is a highly specialized form of Ki manipulation. It revolves around the acute manipulation of acoustic qualities such as pitch, amplitude, intensity, frequency, and tone. Though this ability gets its specialty from the mastery of frequency manipulation, rather than relying on the intensity, or loudness, of a sound that can be created using other abilities. Description This ability allows the user to perceive, generate, and manipulate all types of sound and vibrational frequencies. The creation of a technique’s sound is an internal process that does not require the output of Ki into the environment to form the desired pitch or frequency. The manipulation of Ki is an internal process within the body that is then projected outwards as an organic vibrational wave with the desired properties. Because of the skill and knowledge required to produce the sound internally before projecting it outwards, a user must be highly skilled in the practice of Ki manipulation to be able to achieve such attacks without damaging themselves in the process. This particular process, however, allows a user to send off an attack without it requiring Ki to maintain its effect. The formation of the sound will utilize the abilities of Ki to help the user adjust the sound to suit the particular desire, yet once the particular vibration is cast, it functions as solely that. The sound will travel as a vibration that propagates through a medium as its typical wave of pressure and displacement of molecules. This allows a mage to overcome Ki manipulation techniques that have the ability to displace an attack due to the fact that it is an organic attack of that was achieved through the emission of Ki into the environment. This is not to say that Ki isn’t required to maintain the duration of such sound wave, and so a user must continuously mold their Ki to achieve the desired output for a longer duration. This particular feature is one of the sole reasons that many sound manipulation users work so hard to achieve such mastery over their Ki, so they can one day achieve this particular ability. The downside to this is that they can only produce organic spells that have a point of origin at their body; limiting their range of effectiveness to close and mid-range combat. The strength of this ability comes from its keen manipulation in frequency. Emitting such vibrational frequencies can have both positive and detrimental effects. For example, when a user emits a high vibrational frequency into their blade, its cutting power can be increase to help slice through molecular structures deemed impossible for normal blades. Or perhaps they emit sonic pulses from their feet to improve their speed to tremendous levels; a pulse that they can redirect and adjust to match the frequency of a tall building to cause it collapse in on itself. This organic sound is also deadly on its own, due to the fact that these waves can travel through nearly any medium; regardless of being solid, liquid, or gas. And due to the fact that sound is invisible, it makes a user’s attacks nearly inescapable and undetectable if emitted at the correct frequency and amplitude. Techniques Trivia Category:Ability Category:Abilities Category:Ki Ability Category:Sound Manipulation